


do you believe in miracles?

by sweetsindle



Category: Alice Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice
Genre: (obviously LMAO), Acting, Alice Actress Headcanon, Alice is an aspiring actress and she finally gets her chance at becoming one!, All characters that are listed that aren't canon out my OCs, Comfort No Hurt, Feel-good, Gen, Self Confidence, Self-Reflection, Takes place after 'he's still here', Theater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ᴀʟɪᴄᴇ ɢᴇᴛꜱ ᴄᴀʟʟᴇᴅ ɪɴᴛᴏ ʙᴇɴᴊᴀᴍɪɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛᴀᴛɪᴀɴᴀ ɢᴏʟᴅ'ꜱ ᴏꜰꜰɪᴄᴇ ꜰᴏʀ  ᴀɴ ᴀɴɴᴏᴜɴᴄᴇᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴀ ʟɪꜰᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇ.
Kudos: 4





	do you believe in miracles?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is apart of my Alice actress headcanon on Tumblr - this is pretty much a follow up to 'he's still here'! If you'd like to catch up on this subject, I'll list some of my posts in my endnotes!!!

"Ah...you wanted to see me, sir?"

"We both did, Alice, as a matter of fact." Tatiana Gold, co-owner of the Royal Opera House, confirmed, neatly ironed newspapers in her pristine, silk gloved hands. She smiled at the young woman before her and handed the papers to her husband, the somewhat "elusive" Benjamin Gold, as he's referred to by others. "I'm glad to see that you managed to make it on time, for once!" she joked, smirking warmly.

This comment made Alice blush a bright pink, clearly very embarrassed about the undeniable fact - despite it being a lighthearted joke. "Ahhh...haha. Yes, about that - I do apologize! It's really embarrassing on my part, and I don't mean to show up as late as I do! I-"

"Gah, we know, we know, Alice. You have things to do - that, and your doctor said you're, what? Recovering from last year? From the whole ordeal with Dr. Bumby? I do believe we can let that slip...it sounds rather horrendous if I do say so myself." Benjamin said, shrugging softly, thanking his wife before taking a look at the papers before him.

"I know, but it doesn't matter what happened last year! I want to be taken seriously for once, and it's challenging because of everything wrong with me. I promise I've been trying a lot harder!" "Oh dear," Tatiana started with a smile, looking over to her as she leaned against her husband's desk.

"Trust me when I say that we've noticed. You've been coming in very early this past month, and we couldn't have been more proud, as well as satisfied just to see how seriously you're taking this!"

"It's why we asked you to come here, after your lunch break. Speaking of which, we apologize that you had to cut you socializing time a little short, but it's either now or never!"

_'Oh gosh, here we go-'_ Alice thought, absent-mindedly starting to play with her mismatched, choppy locks. 'They're _buttering me up just so they can let me down, eh?'_ she looked up to the two, and gave them a shy smile, nodding softly. "No, it's fine. I have plenty of time to talk to everyone - I had some this morning when I came in. But anyways, why did you wish to see me? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, dear. Everything is fine! Wonderful, actually!"

"It is indeed!"

"It is? Well...um, that's very good, I suppose! What's happened?"

The couple looked at each other for a second, sharing a reaffirming smile before looking back to the woman before them. 

"We've hired a new actress for our newest show, that's set to start practicing in just a few days! Isn't that exciting? Remember, the one we've been talking about for a while now? The promising one?" Benjamin asked, giving Tatiana a knowing look, before smiling widely at Alice.

"Huh? A new actress, eh? Yes! You've been telling everyone about her for like what, months? She sounds amazing! I've been wondering about when we might meet her, or even learn or name, maybe?" Alice asked, honest-to-God curious about the supposed 'new arrival' to the Opera House. "Has she been around here? Has she ever acted before? If so, do you know what shows she's been in?" 

Just before she asked yet another question, the girl stopped herself in yet another cloud of embarrassment. She doubted they liked her hordes of questions before, and not now, especially. 

Like Priss (yuck) always sad, she did ask too many things...too many for her own good, sometimes. 

"Ugh, sorry! I wasn't thinking, and I got too ahead of myself?"

"Why are you always apologizing, Alice? It's no trouble, you ask!"

"It isn't?"

"No! And as a matter of fact, no, she hasn't been in any shows. She's greatly interested, though, and she has a wonderful attitude. A hard worker, she is! Very admirable - and shows loads of promise! We've seen her practice before, many times. She's very, very good. Lots of emotion, a beautiful voice! I'm sure she'll bring in a good crowd, once she has her first show! She'll shine like a star, I just know it! Don't you think, honey?" Tatiana asked, giggling softly.

"I do!" Benjamin agreed, folding his hands on the desk. "I think, for one, she has a chance at being a proper, big actress, given the practice and time!"

"Oh, really? That sounds good! I can't wait to meet her! She's always sounded lovely! I think we could get along!"

They looked at each other once again and nodded before Benjamin reached into his desk, discreetly showed Tatiana, and got up from his chair. He walked over to Alice, smiling like a complete idiot before handing them to her.

"What's this? They look like scripts! For the new show...Beauty and the Beast, right? Is this for her, the new actress? I am to give these to her, right?"

"Mhm-hm! That's right, dear!"

"That it is, indeed!" Benjamin nodded, just as Tatiana gently held out her hand to Alice as if asking the younger woman to take her hand.

Understandably confused, she did, and Tatiana led her to a mirror. 

"Speaking of which, you haven't even told me what she looks like, or what she even looks like-" Alice looked up, and froze at sight in front of her - she was...looking at herself in the mirror...? "I...what's this? Why am I looking in a-"

She looked back down to the script, and her eyes immediately watered - 'No...this couldn't be! Is this some type of dream? Another stupid, lying, hallucination of mine, to give me some kind of-' 

Her heart raced.

She was shaking like mad.

She felt like she was about to _sob._

Written in neat, flowery handwriting, on the top of the script where the actor or actresses' name typically was, was... her's...

**_'Alice Liddell - Belle'_ **

"Is this some kind of a bloody joke? You have to be fucking kidding me - pardon my language!" She managed to utter out, just as she started to cry tears of both confusion and joy. "Are...no...!"

"Yes," Tatiana nodded, grinning at the girl, Benjamin as well, clearly very, very proud of the young woman before her. "We always watching, you know. We heard you talking about how interested you were, and we've seen you practice with the others! You've come so far, and you're a quick learner. Very passionate! You have spirit, knowledge in acting, a lovely personality - we think you'd be perfect."

"We mean it! You know how we are- we wouldn't be doing this if we weren't confident! We know you can do this." Benjamin confirmed, appearing alongside Alice in the image of the mirror, Tatiana, on the other side. "You deserve it."

"I...This isn't real!" She exclaimed, smiling like she never had before, as the couple enveloped her in a warm, supportive hug, tears streaming down her pale face like an unruly waterfall. 

_"You're the actress we've been talking so much about, Alice."_

**Author's Note:**

> AMR HEADCANON #3: https://sugarnmadness.tumblr.com/post/190949291517/amr-headcanon-3
> 
> TEA: https://sugarnmadness.tumblr.com/post/190949477542/tea
> 
> AMR HEADCANON #4: https://sugarnmadness.tumblr.com/post/190955804787/amr-headcanon-4
> 
> CONCEPT (?) ART: https://sugarnmadness.tumblr.com/post/190973650497/alice-liddell-you-mean-the-actress-ah-yes
> 
> AMR HEADCANON #5: https://sugarnmadness.tumblr.com/post/190985931052/amr-headcanon-5
> 
> AMR DRABBLE #3 / ASPIRING ACTRESS: https://sugarnmadness.tumblr.com/post/612718235013480448/amr-drabble-3-alice-and-the-reader-aspiring


End file.
